Veela mate
by vampirela69
Summary: One girl destined to become Veela mate.


D: Not mine, never was

Also it is not beta-ed and English is not my language so definitely it has mistakes.

-000000000-

"So Father, why did you summoned us in this early morning?" asked Draco entering the drawing room in the Malfoy Manor with his wife Astoria on his arm.

Astoria looked frightened and pale, and walked very slowly towards the front desk behind witch seated Lucius Malfoy in all his glory.

"Good morning my son, Astoria. Please sit." there was command in Lucius voice that demanded obedience.

"Miffy tea for three please, and some chocolate biscuits." "Now, shall we begin."

Draco and Astoria just nodded their heads but otherwise stayed silent. 

"As you know, you've been married for five years. And I would like to know why you are not pregnant yet. Where is my heir Draco. You know that as a Veela we conceive child right away, and the firstborn is always male child. Except when we marry someone who is not our mate than there isn't a child born" , Lucius talked looking at his son and daughter-in-law eyes.

"You told me that Astoria is your mate, that she is the one you saw in the Veela Mate Dream. But there is no child here, and I know that you haven't been pregnant or haven't miscarried in this five years. So I'll ask only once. Who is your real mate? And don't try lying to me. " Lucius was calm and collected but you could sense wild, angry magic around him.

"Father, Astoria and I are bonded for eternity and even she is not my veela mate, I love her and there is no divorce for us, you can't separate us." 

"What" Astoria yelled with tears in her eyes. "I'm not your mate, but you told me that I am. That is the reason I married you. Yes, I love you now, but we weren't in love then. You were with that moodblood behind our backs"

"Enough! I don't want to hear that vile word in my house again. Is that clear Astoria!" Lucius practically growled at them.

"And, what is Astoria talking about Draco. What muggleborn, when, why was I not familiar with that event?" he asked politely.

"Granger." something soft was heard from Draco's mouth.

"Beg your pardon?" said Lucius, obviously enraged. 

"It was Granger, at the end of our eight year I was attracted to her and frankly wanted to shag her. But she was too prissy and ice queen and said that she will only shag on her wedding night and rejected me. So I dumped her. And then you wanted me to have my Veela Dream and guess what Father..." the spit was flying from Draco's mouth. "Granger was my fucking Veela Mate. But who would want to spend the life with that bossy little know it all bitch, I just wanted a shag. So I told you that Astoria is my mate. And here we are" he breathlessly finished his story. 

Lucius was fuming inside. This little shit almost spoiled everything he worked for. And now four years after his mate's death he would need to take the second mate.

And just as he wanted to retire and enjoy the life, and be a doting grandpere, he is going to be a father...again...and all because of his stupid stupid son. 

"Do you know what have you done Draco. Haven't I told you enough about our family ways, and tought you plenty. Have you read the book about Veelas, about our customs, traditions, mating? Well if you had, you would know that your mate is most important thing in your life, that your mate is the only one that will give you children. That only your mate is genetically and magically compatible to have a Veela child and to successfully bring the child to the world. Your mother, Merlin rest her soul, was my mate, but not my primer mate, and that was the reason for three miscarriages before you were born. And now because of your adolescent grudge on your true mate, you bonded yourself with the woman that won't give you the heir." Lucius calmly explained like he was talking to a dumb idiot. Well in this case Draco was definitely the Idiot with an big "I".

Astoria was crying silently and her eyes were red and nose running, "Can't we blood adopt some blond child? There are many war orphans" she sobbingly asked.

"Yes Father, can't we do that, lot's of pure blooded families do that. " there was a hopeful note in Draco's question. 

"No my dragon. That is not possible. Or should I say, you can adopt a child, that is fine by me, but that child will never be the heir of the Malfoy family. This house is never going to accept him. The heir must be a Malfoy Veela. Female or male, it doesn't matter, but it is as it is. So now, because of your stupidity I'm going to take second Veela Dream and hopefully find another mate, " with that Lucius waved his hand as a sign that the meeting is over.

Draco took his trembling wife in his arms, comforting and murmuring softly in her ear, and disapparate to their home, a lovely cottage on the Malfoy grounds, just few miles from the main Manor. 

That evening Lucius prepared himself for his second Veela dream. He managed to obtain all necessary ingredients for the ritual.

Exactly at midnight he was sitting on the black marble floor, around him red candles, exactly fifty of them, as was his age. He started to meditate and chanting the words of the ritual while mixing the herbs in the silver cauldron in front of him. He took the family dagger and slashed his palm for his blood to be the catalyst and bonding agent for the Dream. As his chanting became more louder and faster, his pure black wings erupted from his back and the explosion of the white light sent him in deep dreaming state. 

"_It was blanket under him, and the sun was shining, bird singing. Wait, this was his rose garden, near the lake. He saw the little blond child, a girl running towards him exclaiming "Father,Father I caught a fish, it is this big" she gestured excitingly, levitating the poor fish in the air._

_"Bravo my princess, and where are your brother and mother?"_

_"Mother is in her teacher's mode, she is explaining to Caius why we should not do magic until Hogwarts."_

_"Yes your mother is stickler for rules, well sometimes"_

_And then I saw her, the curly, voluminous chocolate hair. The curvy, petite figure. The smile as she talked to our son. And than she lifted her eyes toward me and it was...destiny. I was hit with almost instant desire for this woman, and the feeling of love was inexplicable. So powerful, and I knew than, this was my primer mate, the one woman compatible with me in every sense, till our last magical cell. And she is going to be all mine. She is my Veela soulmate._

_And hell she is...his dream stopped abruptly_"

"Oh my, Hermione Granger is my soulmate!" that was his last conscious thought. 

-0000000000000 

Hermione worked in the Ministry in the creature division, so Lucius decided to go directly to the source and persuade her to be his wife and mate.

It was rainy morning so he used the floo to the Ministry Lobby and not the apparition.

"Minister Shacklebolt office" he shouted and was surrounded with green flames and sucked into the floo network. Well it was not the most dignified means of the travel but fast and most of the time precise.

"Oh Lucius, good morning what can I do for you this rainy day" minister greeted. 

Lucius thought a second what to say, "Well Shack, I need to speak with Miss Granger, and it's pretty urgent. So can you tell me where she is so I can be on my way. I'll explain everything soon."

"Ok, but you know that this is her last day here. She is getting married over the weekend.

Lucius paled and his hands started to tremble slightly, "Just tell me where she is, please" he pleaded.

"Second floor, in her office, near broom closet. Good luck" offered the Minister. 

Lucius fled the minister office and used the stairs to the second floor, it was just one floor up from the minister office.

While he was nearing the Hermione's office he heard the muffled yelling and crashing of things in the door.

"_What is going on here_" Lucious thought.

And then he heard distinctive cry of Miss Granger, "Ron NO please!" 

He was there in few seconds, the door just dissolved and he was throwing Ronald Weasley from his fiance. She had one black eye, bleeding lip, blouse and bra torn, buttons everywhere around. Her skirt pulled up, her nickers half torn on one milky leg, blue hand prints on her thighs. 

Lucius took his black, velvet cloak, and covered Hermione with it, scooped her in his arms bride style and went back to the minister office. He stopped for a second near the door where Ronald was laying unconscious, whipped his wand from his snake cane and shouted "Incarcerous". The magical ropes instantly bound his arms and legs, while he was left there on the cold, dusty floor. 

Lucius hoped no one would find him for a while.

He heard gentle words in his ear "Thank you,thank you thank you,thank you..."

"Shhhhh little one, you will be fine, I wont let anyone hurt you. You are safe now. You are safe with me...my mate" the last word was added low for his benefit. His Veela inside almost lost control when he saw what is happening to his mate and right now he needed some insurance. So he kissed her gently and chastely on her broken lip, and licked her blood that was still bleeding down her chin. 

Hermione was like confounded, today was not a good day. She wanted to be here one more day before she resign from her beloved job. That was the one thing Ron wanted before they have a family. He thought that the five years of working was enough, and that the children and house will keep her occupied for any kind of outside work. 

She didn't want this, she wanted her freedom, she wanted to work, yes she wanted children but she could do both. But as she owed everything to the Weasleys, her future father in law found her a job, because she was a woman and muggleborn no one wanted to employ her. So she submitted, and accepted everything, even Ronald proposal, and his mother's wedding preparations, and hideous wedding dress, and somewhere along the way she lost herself. And when Ronald saw that she went to work today he flipped, went to her office and started to shout, started hitting her and she was trying to fight him but he was bigger and stronger than her, and when he started to pull her knickers she just surrendered. She would sustain less injuries if she just stop fighting and let him do what he wants. He always did, she gave him numerous blowjobs and handjobs, and he never reciprocated. He just took and took and she couldn't think at what she did wrong. Where did her life took that wrong turn. 

And now she was saved by the blackest and maybe darkest alive, and he was cradling her in his arms like she was something precious. And Hermione never felt more wanted and loved like in the arms of her black Knight.

"Lucius, what happened" , minister asked, visibly upset.

"That vile, selfish, neanderthal of her fiance was beating her and trying to rape her. I put him of her just seconds before. I left him there unconscious and bound in ropes." Lucius talked calm, not to upset the precious cargo in his arms.

And she was beautiful, and glorious and tasted good. Merlin be his witness but he will not let this woman to slip through his hands, he is going to do everything for her to be his. He will give her everything, cos she already have his heart and soul forever. 

"Hermione, are you ok, honey, let me check you for injuries with some spells," minister pulled his wand and did the checking. Injuries glowed from red to blue.

"She is going to be fine, let me heal her bleeding lip" he started the spell but Lucious stopped him.

"No I'll do it. Hermione, little one, you are going to be fine. I'm going to heal you. Just nod if that is ok with you." he whispered. 

Hermione looked into his dark grey eyes like a tempest outside, that were glowing with silver glow and slowly changing between birdlike and human. That was a thought for a later time. She heard him ask her to heal her, and she nodded her head. Then she felt it, she felt that gentle magic that encompassed her in a gentle blanket. She felt the healing, she felt her skin knitting together, her lip stopped bleeding. And than small cleaning charm applied to her face. 

"Shack I'm taking her with me in the Manor, she needs rest, and than we need to talk. She is my primer mate and I'm not going to let her be taken away from me." he added getting up with Hermione in his arms and going toward the floo. Then he yelled "The Malfoy Manor" and they were gone in the cloud of the green flames, and the minister was left standing in the middle of his office, his head full of questions, what the hell have just happened.

"Mary, please send auror team to the Miss Granger's office and tell them to bring me bound Ronald Weasley. And then send for the auror Potter. Thank you." minister sent his patronus to his secretary, sat on his chair and took his bottle of Firewisky. "I think I need a drink, and it is just nine am, well it is afternoon somewhere in the world." this job is going to sent him to a early retirement sometimes. 

Hermione woke up after a few hours of nap feeling good as new. She was lying on a soft bed with fluffy pillows and a good smelling cover, that was not a blanket it was a cloak, and than everything that happened crashed through her head.

She started panicking not knowing where she is, and crying because everything that happened that morning with Ronald. She wouldn't call him her fiance any more, she is not going through that wedding, she is not going to be that woman that are abused by their husbands, she wouldn't be the victim. For Merlin sake she was a war heroine, she helped defeat Voldemort. She will not let herself be beaten and yelled, not any more. Somehow she will get up and be strong again. She will find a way to get out of that betrothal contract with Ronald.

She felt a hand around her shoulders, and wad engulfed in a big hug, her head against hard chest, hard beating of the heart underneath her ear, and the words, the words that were the balm for her damaged soul. 

"Little one, shhhh, it's fine, you are safe, you are safe with me, you don't need to go there anymore, he won't hurt you, I promise you this. You can stay here with me forever, I'll be good for you, you can have anything...little one don't cry" for the first time in his life Lucius comforted someone.

"Promise me, promise me that I can stay here, please I'll do anything just don't send me there to those people." she talked brokenly through her sobs. 

Lucius took his handkerchief and dried her tears, and snotty nose, which he never did, not even when Draco fell from his broom and broke an arm, not even when his wife lost three children. But this women awaken feelings inside of him, feelings that he never knew existed and that he could feel them.

He looked at her with all the gentleness and love he could muster and said "I Promise little one".

After a while Hermione stopped crying and came to her senses, she wanted to know what was happening, why the cold, arrogant, unfeeling Lord Malfoy is acting like she is his everything... silver birdlike eyes, glow, mate... oh, oh, oh, oh

"Am I your mate?" Hermione asked under her voice. She didn't know would she survive rejection right now but needed to know. Wanted to know. Wanted to be the truth.

Lucius dropped his eyes to her, "You are the cleverest witch of our age, aren't you my little one. Yes you are my mate, I went through my second Veela dream yesterday and I saw you. It was unexpected, I must say. " he smiled at her. 

"Do you accept me as your mate, little one"

Her words just rushed from her, "Yes, yes thousand times yes. I'll be the best mate ever." She grinned at him. 

Since Hermione worked in the department of the Creatures, she knew almost everything about Veelas, and the main thing is that the Veela claim of mate has precedent over any other betrothal or marriage contract. This was the thing that can free her from Ronald, and the Weasley familly. Finally some luck in her garden. She knew that the veela mate is the best genetic and magical match for the Veela, and even the soulmate.

And she knew that Veela can never harm his mate, or his children, and he would be devoted only to her. He was an attractive man, and powerful wizard, well now she knew why he was so attracted to the Dark Lord, because Veelas are dark creatures. 

She knew that she could easily fall for him, and after the mating they would be one in two bodies. So yes, thousand times yes.

But she wanted to have some answers "How come you took second Dream? I thought that Veela after mating, even after the death of the said mate rarely take second mate." she wondered out loud

"Well the reason is that Draco fucked up. Pardon my french. He mated Astoria Greengrass as you know five years ago." Hermione watched him closely, trying to connect the dots.

"And they have no children" he slowly continued.

"Oh, so Astoria is not his real Veela mate?" Hermione suddenly blurted

"No, she is not" 

"But why didn't he marry his mate, was she that bad, ugly, undesirable? I read about Veelas a lot in my department, and talked with some of them, than you for your letter and answers by the way. Sorry I babble when I'm nervous, please stop..." , suddenly the warm full lips were connected to hers and massaged hers. 

"Mmmm this is a good way to stop you from talking" Lucius smirked at her. 

"Yes, Draco was an Idiot, he rejected the true mate and married the women he didn't even liked. And they can't have children, because they are not compatible, and even they could adopt, the House of Malfoy would never accept non Veela, non Malfoy child. Our blood and magic is in this House, on this lands, through centuries of blood rituals, and tradition. I have nothing against adoption, and they can adopt, and I can love the child and I could give him everything material, but I cannot give him the Malfoy magic. And all that magic, powerful magic would be lost." Lucius explained.

"He cannot divorce or break the bonding with Astoria? I mean if this is so important, why must you make the sacrifice." she sadly asked with eyes looking down. 

Long fingers gripped her chin and made her look at him, "No little one, he is bonded by the ancient rites, he bonded their souls, there is no coming back from that. I presume he did it for this reason only, so I cannot make him take his rightful mate. So I did the ritual and you are my primer mate, you see Cissa was my mate, but not primer, you are as they say my soulmate, compatible at all levels. And I will treasure you always." slowly he bended his head and kissed her full lips. 

"And if you really want to know, you were Draco's mate, and he rejected you because you wanted to wait for your wedding night. He was a prickly, jealous boy, and made all the wrong decisions, and he will regret it. I won't apologize for him because now you are my mate, obviously you are highly compatible with The Malfoy magic, so it's no wonder that my primer is also you. I'm glad that I managed to scoop you before your wedding," he turned his eyes to his window, obviously ready for rejection.

Hermione's heart went to him, this beautiful, masterful, proud, powerful man on his knees in front of her, practically begging her to be his, not demanding even that would be his Veela right, but pleading for her to be his. 

"Lucius it's ok, it's not your fault. I must say I was lost, and if you haven't been there today, nothing would changed. I would be violated, but thinking that was Ron's right, I would go through that horrible wedding this weekend that I didn't even plan, I would live in a Burrow with my father and mother in law. I would resign from my work today, the job that I loved, to be the breeding mare and practically servant for my husband. As a muggleborn I couldn't find a job, I couldn't find apprenticeship, I didn't have enough money to rent an apartment. So I went with everything, they found me a job, gave me shelter, and finally Molly pushed me towards signing a betrothal contract when I was drunk on my birthday. You know that I was thinking of running away, even if I lost my magic because I broke the contract. So, Thank you, thank you for saving me, for being there today, for fighting for me, for comforting me, and your Veela for choosing me. I think that I could fall in love very easily, and we could be very happy." "And as for Draco, we snogged couple of times, and I was attracted to him, but he told me that he took the Dream and that Astoria is his mate. Well that was that, I wasn't broken hearted, and I think I got the better end. You know I always liked older men, distinguished, charming, that can talk of more topics than just Quidditch." Lucius looked slightly dazed with her speech so she did the only thing and that is snogged him fully. 

The kiss was progressing rapidly, her own clothes were ripped under Lucius' cloak and with "Divesto" they disappeared completely. Now they were skin to skin, body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul.

The thing were becoming heated, and going towards the mating. 

"Are you sure, there is no coming back from the mating" he spoke between their kisses. His tongue was everywhere, on her neck, on her breast, going down, and finally he dipped and licked her clit, it was enough for Hermione to break down and come like she never came before in her life. His fingers were doing magic on her body, they were marking her from the outside, writing Mating Runes on her, his tongue breathed magic in her womb, preparing her for his marking from the inside, preparing her for accepting his seed.

Her magic was not passive it meshed with his, it entered under his skin, enveloped his body, his cock that was in constant hard on, and leaking copious amounts of precum. After she climaxed at least two times, and her body turned to mush, her eyes glazed, her pupils dilated, her pussy walls pulsating around his fingers and tongue.

"Are you accepting me as your mate, here, now, for ever" he asked.

With final lick of her clit she screamed "YEEEEEEEEEES" 

Lucius removed his fingers, propped himself over Hermione, and with final mating words, positioned himself at her entrance.

"I'm giving you my everything, my body, my heart, my soul, now and forever as one." with that he penetrated her and broken her hymen.

Hermione was on cloud nine and didn't even felt the pain. 

When Lucius entered her his Veela came out to play, his fangs grew, his black wings erupted from his back. 

"You are my angel, my everything, my body, my heart, my soul" Hermione finished mating words, and felt piercing of his fangs on her neck. She grabbed his wings and felt her inner muscles contract, and with that they both orgazmed. His seed erupted from his cock and coated her inner walls and womb. He could feel her acceptance, he could feel in that moment two little sparks came to life and connected them forever. 

They fell asleep like that, still connected, sweaty, messy, but with big smiles on their faces.


End file.
